


Do You Remember?

by takahoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, this was for kiyoshi's birthday a while ago!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takahoe/pseuds/takahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the hallway, Hanamiya didn’t make a sound. Just watched the only person in his life who had mattered get swept away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

The first time Hanamiya showed up to Seirin’s after school practice, everyone had assumed he was here to pick up information on Kuroko. Strutting in proudly wearing his Kirisaki Daiichi warm ups and a daring smirk that oddly reminded Kuroko of an older Haizaki Shogo, he reclined into the upstairs bleachers and watched the practice. Following the long practice, Hanamiya simply exited through the main doors, threw Hyuuga a death glare and seemingly looked around for someone… someone he couldn’t find.

After that first day, Hanamiya did not return. Many of the Seirin players were more confused than anything. Who was this player who waltzed in like he knew their team? If they were to play him in the Winter Cup, what problems would he hold?

Occasionally conversations between Riko and Hyuuga could be heard after practice pertaining to this mysterious boy.

“Do you think he’s here to see him?” Hyuuga whispered, eyes darting around, watching to wait for any people passing by.

“Let’s hope not,” Riko replied, “You remember how distracted he became last time Hanamiya came around.” She was nervous. Hyuuga was nervous.

“How could I forget?” Hyuuga’s voice was soft this time. As if recalling the past. A time unspoken of.

Hanamiya walked into the hospital, determined to make this right. If this was the last thing he did before officially ruining his reputation, he would apologize. Apologizing was no something Hanamiya did. Actually, the last time he ever apologized was to his mother when he left home for good. He would never apologize again. Except to him, only him.

“Could I see Kiyoshi Teppei, please?” Hanamiya flashed the nurse at the welcome desk his best smile. He had bagged enough women with that smile, he already knew she would comply.

She nodded slowly, “Follow me, please.” I light blush hung on her cheeks. _Easy as pie_ , Hanamiya thought dully. Women were so easy to predict. Maybe that’s why he had always liked him. That  _Iron Heart_  name everyone had given him. He never gave up. So why had he given up on them? That was probably Hanamiya’s fault anyway. Everything was his fault.

“He’s asleep,” the nurse spoke, looking up at Hanamiya, “I can wake him if you like.”

“No, thank you, this is fine.”

She took her leave, leaving Hanamiya at a loss for words and actions.

Kiyoshi looked so peaceful sleeping. Compared to the absurd phrases, bad jokes, and diligently optimistic personality, this was nice. This was the Kiyoshi that Hanamiya had fallen for.

He had better get this over with.

“Look, I’m not good with apologies. You know that better than anyone.” Hanamiya stopped talking, covering Kiyoshi’s nearest hand with his own. He heard a familiar voice outside.  _Anyone but him_ , Hanamiya swore inwardly.

Hyuuga pleaded with the nurse at the nearest counter. He had no doubt that Hanamiya had charmed her into letting him into Kiyoshi’s room. This had to be stopped.

“Did a young man with dark hair come in here recently to see Kiyoshi?”

The nurse nodded, “Oh! Hyuuga! It’s good to see you again.” She became confused when Hyuuga was still frowning, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yes, I thought it would be good that he had some new visitors.” She tried to explain herself, but Hyuuga was already half way down the hall. She sighed, returning to her work.  _Boys will be boys_.

Hanamiya kept talking, even though he knew Hyuuga would reach the room before he was finished. Maybe Hyuuga would have some tact.

“I never meant to hurt you,” Hanamiya whispered, tucking his feet underneath the chair he was sitting in, “I only wanted you to notice me.”

“We swore we were going to the same high school, didn’t we?” Hanamiya felt like he was pleading. He hated himself for this. “Why did you leave me behind? Like everyone else? My mom, my dad, my whole family. Now you. Why?”

Hyuuga couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Hanamiya truly was alone. He had always assumed the boys home life wasn’t good, but this was terrifying. Hyuuga peered into the room from the hallway. There was no way he could ruin this now.

Hanamiya heard breathing coming from the hallway.  _So he didn’t come in? Maybe he has grown up_. Hanamiya thought, still holding Kiyoshi’s nearest hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers. He saw Kiyoshi’s eyelids flutter. Time to go.

Hanamiya pulled his hand from Kiyoshi’s warm one, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and walked into the hallway.

Hyuuga was the first one to speak, eyeing Hanamiya up and down. “What are you doing here?” Hanamiya looked like a mess.

“Like you even care.” Hanamiya huffed off, shoving past Hyuuga’s attempt to stop him. Hyuuga swore he saw a tear roll down Hanamiya’s cheek.

Kiyoshi had been having a good dream. One of the best he’d had since middle school. Hanamiya was next to him after a long day of one on one’s. He was running his hands through Hanamiya’s hair, silky and smooth. He felt a kiss on his forehead.  _W-what?_

His eyes opened to Hyuuga’s smiling face. “H-Hyuuga, how long have I been asleep?” Kiyoshi still had this lingering feeling that someone else had been there. _He had been here_. His heart moved into his throat. Breathing was difficult.

“Was he here?” Kiyoshi whispered softly, looking up at Hyuuga with hopeful eyes.

Hyuuga felt like leaving, ignoring that hopeful look. If he said yes, Kiyoshi would never move past this. He’d end up right back where he was when they met. Heartbroken and alone. He would not let his friend suffer anymore.

He left a light kiss on Kiyoshi’s cheek and whispered back, “No, no one was here but me.”

 _He’s lying_ , Kiyoshi thought sadly.

 

From the hallway, Hanamiya didn’t make a sound. Just watched the only person in his life who had mattered get swept away.  _What a liar._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm takahoe/takahohoho from tumblr and im finally getting around to posting all my works on here instead of just having them on tumblr! kiyohana is my otp and there isn't enough of it, i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
